Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of belts and belt buckles; and more particularly, to a ratcheting belt system and related accessories.
Description of the Related Art
Belts and associated belt buckles, collectively “belt systems”, have been long used for the purpose of maintaining fitment of pants against ones waistline.
More recently, ratchet belts have been disclosed which do not contain traditional holes and a penetrating retainer pin, but instead are configured to slide the belt portion through the buckle and engage with a ratcheting buckle to a fitted position. Although these advancements are improved in view of the more traditional hole and pin belts, there are a number of limitations with current ratcheting belt systems.
For example, the release tab lever on conventional ratcheting belts is oriented such that a user is required to pull the lever away from the user's body. These levers have proven cumbersome and difficult to operate. There is a need for an improved lever system for releasing the belt from a ratcheting tab of the buckle.
Moreover, conventional ratchet belts are limited with only one “track” of ratcheting teeth or notches. There has yet to be described in the art a reversible ratchet belt.
These and other limitations in the art are addressed in the enclosed detailed description of the preferred embodiments.